Miss Waterflower
by pokemonisthebest
Summary: How do the characters really feel? Will they tell all their troubles to the local agony aunt, 'Miss Waterflower? And can she solve their problems? CS, PS, set during season 6/7/8/9, in other words whenevr May's there.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is totally random. Basically, Misty is like an agony aunt in a pokemon magazine and the characters write to her. Don't own pokemon, on with the story! It'll all be episodes where Drew and May are in cause I am more of a contestshipper than a pokeshipper. Even though I have that in this too. **

Misty sat down on her computer chair and checked her emails. There were all her emails from the Miss. Waterflower section in the magazine she wrote for: let's see, number one.

**Dear Miss. Waterflower,**

**There's this boy I met today and he's really arrogant. He makes me soooo mad! But he is kind of handsome. But he insults me! I am so confused. Do I have feelings for him or what? **

**Please help, **

**ConfusedCoordinator**

Misty chuckled, and wrote her reply:

**Dear ConfusedCoordinator,**

**I would wait until you meet again and then find out if he likes you or not. You don't need to be obvious, just drop a few subtle hints. As for the arrogance, I'm not gonna say 'Just try and ignore his faults!' I think you should get him back, no matter how much you think you like him. It's not worth letting him walk all over you!**

**Let me know how it goes, **

**Miss. Waterflower**

Next...

**Miss. Waterflower,**

**There's this incompetent girl I met today and I think she's really great. But the only way I can think of to get her attention is to make her mad. Plus, she looks really cute when she's mad. How do I be nice, and get her to like me?**

**Sincerely, **

**TheFanClubMagnet**

**Dear TheFanClubMagnet,**

**Why do you have to make her mad? Are you that arrogant that it comes naturally or do you think she's so special you need extra meanness? Think that over and well...don't flip your hair so much.**

**Yup, I know who you are!**

**Miss. Waterflower**

**Dear Miss. Waterflower,**

**There's this girl I like and I used to travel with her and she helps run a gym and her initials are MW. She's bossy to me and I am very scared of her as well as liking her. What should I do?**

**From,**

**ScaredOfMisty**

Misty looked at the email disbelievingly. How many Waterflower families did he know? Didn't he realize that some time or another she would read this?

**Dear ScaredOfMisty,**

**Do you think she's bossy on purpose? Maybe she just likes you and isn't sure how to show it. Talk to her.**

**Do you really think I'm bossy?**

**Miss. Misty Waterflower**

She laughed out loud at the next one:

**Dear Misty,**

**Yes, I know it's you, and you're probably not even going to reply this letter, but I NEED HELP!!! I love Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny and almost every girl I meet!!! I AM SO TORN!**

**Help me choose, **

**LovestruckBrock**

**Dear LovestruckBrock,**

**Here's an idea- GET A LIFE! But keep in touch...I like to hear from you. And if you can get a hold of Ash tell him he will write to me or die. If he can't figure out where I am, you put the address on. Don't waste your time filling his head with facts that he turns into nonsense. He'd probably think you were saying that in a new region called Cerulean there's a gym called Indigo that's surrounded by mist.**

**Repeat, GET A LIFE!**

**Misty**


	2. Chapter 2

Another time...

**Dear Miss. Waterflower,**

**I saw that guy again! But he made me even more mad than last time! He insulted me again and again! But...he gave me a rose. Well...he said it was for my Beautifly. It's beautiful. I will treasure it forever- I mean, I'm sure Beautifly will. AND he creamed me in a contest without batting an eyelid. D'you think he likes me or not? **

**Me again!**

**ConfusedCoordinator**

**Dear ConfusedCoordinator,**

**A rose! A **_**red**_** rose, is it? Hmm...haven't you ever seen TV at all? A rose signifies liking at the very least. As for the Beautifly thing...well, he sounds like the mysterious romantic type to me. If you don't get my point, read the last sentence again. M-Y-S-T-E-R-I-O-U-S. He's not gonna say out loud: 'Oh here's a rose, hope you like it, I got it especially for you!' He doesn't want to let you know he likes you would be my first guess. I mean, have you told him? Nope. Same difference except that his big sis probably told him what to do. Boys don't think of that type of stuff on their own. **

**They're a very strange species.**

**Miss. Waterflower**

**Miss. Waterflower,**

**I saw that girl again...but I still insulted her. I can't help it, she's so innocent and innocent rage is really funny. I dropped a hint, though. I gave her a red rose. Well, technically her Beautifly but...I like to be mysterious. I'm not gonna say out loud: 'Oh, here's a rose, hope you like it, I got it especially for you!' It's just not my style. **

**Sincerely,**

**TheFanClubMagnet**

Misty, who was beginning to see a pattern between ConfusedCoordinator and TheFanClubMagnet, giggled as she wrote her reply.

**Drew,**

**I'm not calling you that. I'm sure she likes you. I'm sure, trust me. Just tell her.**

**You have a style?**

**Miss. Waterflower**

**To Miss. Waterflower,**

**I didn't say you were bossy. I said she was bossy. Awesome! Guess what! You have the same name as the girl I have a crush on! How weird is that?! But how do I talk to her? My computer's stopped working, and I don't know how to work a bellybone. **

**Merry Christmas!**

**ScaredOfMisty**

**To Ash,**

**I have four things to write to you. One, Christmas was almost a month ago. Two, it's a telephone. Three, how are you writing to me if your computer's stopped working? Four, I AM THE GIRL YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU IDIOT! At least, I am Misty Waterflower, I have three sisters called Daisy, Lily and Violet, we work at the Cerulean gym where you won the Cascade badge against me, and you have a Pikachu that electrocuted my bike, we travelled with Brock and Team Rocket kept trying to steal that Pikachu!!!!!! **

**Does that at least give you some clue who I am?**

**Misty**

**Dear Misty,**

**I told Ash his computer wasn't working. Sorry if that caused you grief or anything. You didn't answer my question- properly. ANSWER ME OR I WILL...OR I WILL...actually, I'll just keep going as I am. BUT ANSWER ME ANYWAY! **

**Can you tell me what your email address is so I don't keep having to write to the magazine?**

**Brock**

**Brock,**

**I wouldn't answer that if it were the only question I got in my column. And it's: SHARE THIS WITH NO-ONE! By the way, just to help me out, you know Drew? Famous co-ordinator, watch him on TV a lot? Yeah, he's one of my correspondences and he likes a girl. He says he hands her roses and he likes to make her mad. Any idea who it might be?**

**Thanks: still not answering,**

**Misty**


	3. Chapter 3

Misty wasn't at all surprised to see a certain ConfusedCoordinator writing to her some time later...

**Dear Miss. Waterflower,**

**I met him**_** again**_**! I keep bumping into him and it's always when I'm doing something embarrassing. I was doing a combination gone wrong when he showed up this time. He insulted my coordinating skills but said sarcastically that he was flattered I remembered his name and tossed me a red rose again. Then he told me not to get my hopes up and that he only came up to see my Beautifly. **_**What does my Beautifly have that I don't have? **_**Ahem. Sorry. Got a little carried away. Then after I embarrassed myself again by revealing I haven't won any ribbons yet, he showed me he had three! He didn't even have the manners to look at me!**

**What's a rookie coordinator to do, especially when a really amazing coordinator confuses her?**

**ConfusedCoordinator**

**Dear ConfusedCoordinator,**

**Your Beautifly doesn't have anything you don't have, ok? Aw! I'm getting more and more caught up between you and this - ahem - **_**mystery**_** guy! You are so cute together! Anyway, don't get intimidated by the fact he's a better coordinator than you. Simply train harder and **_**insult him back**_

**Be mean!**

**Miss. Waterflower**

**Miss. Waterflower,**

**Fine. Don't call me that. But it's true. Look up my name on the web and there's a whole list of fan clubs. Anyway, today I met her again. She was doing a totally ridiculous combination that ended up with her Beautifly tangled up in string shot! Oh man, was that funny! I insulted her so badly there should be songs written about it, but I kept a straight face and...that was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. Right. Then I was sarcastic again, and I gave her a rose and I got really flustered on the inside (I'm good at keeping cool on the outside) and told her not to get her hopes up and that I only came over to see her Beautifly. I found out she hadn't got any ribbons yet and showed her my three. I didn't look at her because I didn't want her to think I liked her and I was sure there was something in my eyes... anyway, can you imagine what my fangirls would do to her if they found out? I was doing her a favour...**

**Sincerely,**

**Drew**

**Drew,**

**A favour? What if she liked you back? Would you be doing her a favour then? Would breaking her heart be your good deed of the day? Drew, you look so good in contests... really, really cool and organized... it's surprising what a mess you really are. Why can't you be nicer? Don't rub it in her face that you're a better coordinator than her. That's not going to get her to like you, is it? **

**Don't be mean!**

**Miss. Waterflower**

**Who's Misty? Who am I? Where am I? Do I know what I am touching? huyagiasfjopzklfjxignuydsfhdscivx**

**Ash?**

**Was that you? Have you lost your memory or are you just being... well, you? I'm worried, tell me what's going on!**

**Misty**

Misty felt somewhat hurt Ash couldn't remember her.

**Misty,**

**Brock here. What, a girl Drew gives roses to? Well, he gives roses to May...oh, you don't know who she is, do you? She's a coordinator who Ash picked up and now he and I travel with her and her brother, Max. He's not on a pokemon journey yet, he's not old enough. When Drew and May meet in a contest he gives her a rose. I think they like eachother, but no-one ever listens to me. Wait, about Ash... have you heard from him? I think he's lost his memory or something... either that or he's just being... well, him. He's forgotten how to use a keyboard, and that could apply to both.**

**Write back!**

**Brock**

**Brock,**

**Yeah, he sent me a weird letter. He's forgotten who I am too. May, huh? Thanks. Wow, I think that's a record, you haven't mentioned Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny once in this last letter! I'm impressed.**

**Misty**


	4. Chapter 4

Misty was delighted to find more emails from ConfusedCoordinator (now revealed as May) and Drew (she still would NOT call him by his chosen name)

**Dear Miss Waterflower,**

**Yessss! This woman called Grace beat ****D**** this boy and I beat Grace! Technically, I must have beaten the boy! Well, he did point out that if in the first round we were against each other, It might have turned out differently, but the point is, I got the ribbon! And...well, he gave me a rose. And when I asked him if it was for Beautifly he just said: "Yeah...something like that..."... d'you think there's hope?**

**ConfusedCoordinator**

**Confused Coordinator, **

**Aw, this is like a soap only without popcorn! And you got a ribbon, girl! A boy should be no problemo. And a rose? So sweet! It's obvious he likes you. Trust me on this one. Oh, and tell him from me to stop flicking his hair?**

**Don't forget!**

**Miss Waterflower**

**Miss Waterflower,**

**She beat me! I can't believe it she beat me! Not directly, but she beat me! Never mind...my Roselia did her best. And...I gave her a rose. She asked me if it was for her Beautifly- May, not Roselia- and I just flicked my hair and told her: "Yeah...something like that..." Is it good?**

**Yours sincerely, **

**TheFanClubMagnet**

**Drew,**

**Stop signing yourself as that. It's annoying. Anyway, hmm...on one hand, how will she ever know if you don't stop being aloof? On the other hand, she might like you for being aloof. Well, you decide. What's more important? Being aloof and playing safe, or telling her and risk rejection. All the advice I can give you is to follow your heart, and take risks! Life isn't fun without them. Oh, and the other advice is worth all the money in the world: never, **_**ever **_**eat roasted berries after they've expired. I reasearched, it will erase your memory for a while. **

**Don't be surprised if May tells you to stop flicking your hair!**

**Miss Waterflower**

**sjahonixcjksxfl,zjeagpvj,sxoe;jdkl;on ujfcoisl,jfgopwxk.op[xk[xpsfk0[s**

**Ash, **

**I expect that was you. Show the pointy-headed guy who travels with you this email. EAT AN IAPAPA BERRY AFTER IT HAS ROASTED FOR AN HOUR**

**Misty**

**Misty,**

**Help me! I still can't find a way to revive Ash!**

**Brock**

**Brock,**

**Taken care of. Ash should be showing you an email right about...now.**

**Misty**


End file.
